Icarus
by Kakitsubata daemigata
Summary: She was a light stuck in the shadows of the Generation of Miracles. Miwa Chiyoe, an eccentric sports enthusiast, begins her journey in Rakuzan where the old and the new shape her into an inevitable legend in the realm of basketball.
1. Chapter 1

**In which Midorima Shintarou gets annoyed by a sudden call.**

Midorima Shintarou squints at his ringing phone. He doesn't recognize the number, yet whoever this was had been calling him all day. Of course with school and practice in session there was no time to manage the calls. But now, sitting in front of the desk in his room, the green-haired boy reluctantly pressed _Receive_ and brought the device next to his left ear.

"Hello?"

" _Shin-kun?_ "

A familiar feminine voice – all too familiar – much to his annoyance. The previously cooped up tension rapidly drained from Midorima's face.

"Oh. It's just you _nanodayo_."

"…."

"…."

 _"SHIN-KUN! Is that brain dead greeting considered normal between friends?!"_

Midorima sighs, slowly growing annoyed, "Are we even friends _nanodayo_?"

" _So cruel! I've missed you so much and this is what I get for trying to rekindle our weakened-by-distance bonds_?!" Midorima picks the sobbing sounds that followed, which are obviously faked. It gave him a brief pause, him realizing it was almost a year since they last conversed.

"It's not my fault a certain someone forgot to give her new number," he says.

 _"Ah yes, that was a mistake-"_

"Just admit that you're stupid _nanodayo_."

 _"Why you! You give me too little – or too much – credit Shin-kun. It wasn't my fault I got mugged."_

He felt a little bad. Oh yeah, there was a mugging incident that he only heard about from the girl's grandparents next door.

" _Hey...Are you free this Sunday?"_

Midorima thinks for a moment. He has practice that weekend, and was never the type to skip. He just replies, "Are you coming home _nanodayo_?" Somehow the one on the other end knew he said no, but if she hasn't changed – it doesn't matter.

" _Can you pick me up at the airport? You see, I have too much stu-"_

"No." The sudden cut-off was as flat and final as the boy could muster. A year ago, he was forced to see her off by his mother. But he was more of a baggage boy than anything - an hour of hell. And he'd rather not experience it again.

" _…GEEZ! Oh well, that part of the plan failed._ "

Midorima cringed, "Don't tell me there's more _nanodayo_."

 _"You'll be surprised- I'm just joking. That's it Shin-kun. Come on, I just missed you s'all. Grandpa and grandma seems to be asleep already so there's only you to pester haha. Anyways, what school are you going to?"_

"Shutoku."

"... _Where is that?"_

An exasperated sigh, "Tokyo _nanodayo_."

" _Drat. What a shame! I'm going to enroll in some place in Kyoto."_

Though fully comfortable, Midorima shifts in his chair.

"You're staying _nanodayo_?"

 _"Yup."_

"I thought you said you were going to graduate in England."

 _"Changed my mind."_

"Ah."

 _"Wondering why?"_

"Not really _nanodayo_."

" _I'm completely healed now."_

He checks the clock – 10:46 P.M. His hands unconsciously move to touch a pile of homework he wanted to finish by 11.

 _"Come on, be happy for me dear neighbor."_

Suddenly he felt too tired, the impatience making him check the clock again. _10:48 PM._ Two minutes? Damn.

"Look, Miwa. Good for you _nanodayo_ , but I have homework to finish-"

He hears an exaggerated sigh, " _Then it's goodbye for now. Sorry to disturb you at this late hour."_

"Then don't pester me if you're going to be sorry for it _nanodayo_."

 _"Haha. But really though, it was great to hear your voice. I'm hoping your face now matches it."_

"?!"

 _"Bye!"_

 _-beeeeeeeeeeeeep-_

"Brat!"

Exasperated, Midorima almost slams down his phone to the desk. Back then, she would poke fun at the apparent 'mismatch' between his voice and physical features - aspects that never bothered him before she apparently noticed.

Oh he dreaded the upcoming weekend. Midorima silently hoped Miwa doesn't feel the need to stop by her grandparents' house. It was already 3 weeks in the new school year. Why in heaven's name was she transferring in late anyway?

* * *

 **Author note:** A somewhat different version of this story can also be read in Quotev, link: story/9233081/Icarus . There, I took a very time-convoluted approach which came about because of my scatterbrained thoughts. Here in fanfiction, I have every intent on posting a more streamlined plot.


	2. Chapter 1-5

_**Author's notes:** _ To be honest, I am having a serious writer's block at the moment. (Well, let's be real. I'm a bad writer but I'm doing my best lol.) These past few days, I was never satisfied with any of my drafts. However, I wanted to introduce some of the key characters in the upcoming chapters beforehand. This chapter can actually be treated as a side story, since it doesn't really impact the plot that much. So yeah.~

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1.5 - In which managers tread lightly and captains impose heavily**

Act 1. The Captain of Rakuzan.

Eiji Shirogane was never one to beat around the bush, and so, despite the shocked expressions of the boys surrounding him, made no qualms into repeating what he just said.

He lightly turns his head to face the student standing calmly next to him. "From this day forth, your team captain will be Akashi Seijurou."

There are no words. Akashi only had to look at each of the members' faces to deduce their feelings on the sudden promotion. _Disbelief. Anger. Envy. Amazement_. Not that it matters, because the captain's title rightly fell to him. Because Akashi Seijurou is absolute.

"Now," the coach continues. "Resume the drills!"

Sometime later, a brown-haired girl with a pixie haircut was just finishing cleaning up the gym's equipment room, when she overhears the two 1st stringers complaining. She scans the gym, making sure the subject of their complaints wasn't in the vicinity.

"It's only been 3 weeks and he already gets the title. What about the former captain?"

"Strangely enough, he didn't complain."

"Seriously? Come on, being from the Generation of Miracles doesn't mean shit."

"Haha, get real man, it does mean something. To be honest, I am intrigued. I wonder how Akashi is going to handle everythin-Kane-chan!"

Oh, now did they notice her. Before giving them the chance to panic, she says, "It's fine. I didn't hear anything." And promptly leaves the scene to take her usual spot next to the gym entrance. Kaneshino Ai glances over to the ongoing practice game, eyeballing the red-headed freshman-turned-captain in particular.

 _She confirms her earlier observations - the guy is undeniably scary, even scarier than the 2nd years they call the Uncrowned Kings. Scary enough to have the others accept him as captain too quickly. She's heard of the Generation of Miracles, but because of her volleyball background has limited knowledge of the actual legends._

Out of nowhere, a loud knock on the gym entrance catches the attention of the female manager as well as the players of the practice game. Kaneshino promptly goes to entertain the guest, and from the corner of her eye, sees the captain staring at her direction. She opens the door and finds herself staring at a...chest.

Ai takes a frantic step back, realizing that the visitor was just freaking tall (or that she's just freaking short). It was a female student, with straight dark brown hair that falls flatly on her shoulders and narrow, upturned brown eyes that made her look more intimidating than she probably is. Kaneshino took to the latter assumption the moment the visitor opened her mouth.

"Hello," greets the brunette, with a voice so mellow Kaneshino imagined her to have the patience of a saint. But the more she looks, the more she realizes the visitor is a beauty - probably making some onlookers behind her blush. "I'm sorry to disturb you. Do you happen to see someone called Miwa around?"

"Uh," she almost stutters, pretty stunned herself. "Can't say I have. I don't know anyone by that name."

"No one new applying for manager?"

"I apologize, but no."

"Oh, I see." the brunette says, disappointment apparent in her tone. " _That's strange, I was sure she'd come here first._ So sorry for the disturbance."

"I-it's perfectly fine. I'm also sorry I couldn't help you."

They exchange polite bows before the visitor leaves quietly.

A few seconds later, Kaneshino was approached by 2 boys she recognized as the complainers from earlier – blushes on their cheeks and their eyes wide with excitement. "Kane-chan," one of them says, "are you friends with Sasaki-senpai?"

"Ah no…she was just looking for someone. I don't know her actually."

"Stop it man, Kane-chan's new remember?"

"But…uhm, guys. Is senpai famous?" She was genuinely interested. An innocent girl crush if you will.

"Well! Sasaki Haru-senpai is from the female basketball team! A regular ever since her freshman year."

Kaneshino blinks. That IS impressive. However…

"I never knew we had a female team?"

"You're a freshman, so it's natural you don't know. See, the 3rd years right now revived it during their freshman year."

"And," the other boy cuts in. "You forgot to say that they played in every national level tournament since the revival, though no championships yet."

The statement made Kaneshino's eyes go wide. "Amazing! We had a team like that? I never knew…"

"To top it all off, Sasaki senpai and the captain are top grade beauties!"

Kaneshino sighs. "Is that all you care about?"

 **"You there."**

The three students almost jumped in shock. Standing in front of them was their newly appointed captain and they didn't even notice him. Despite the redhead sporting a calm expression, they felt a sinister aura encroaching up their backs.

"Why are you idling around in the middle of practice?" Akashi continues, with a subtly venomous tone that makes the trio flinch yet again.

"We'll go back to practice Akashi-san!" The boys scurry away, leaving the tiny bodied manager to explain herself. "I'm sorry Akashi-kun. We'll make sure this doesn't happe-"

"That girl earlier," the redhead interrupts. "Who was she and what did she want?"

"A-ah. That was Sasaki Haru-senpai from the female basketball team. She was just looking for someone."

"Who?"

"?"

"Who was she looking for? Reo?"

As far as the captain knew, Mibuchi Reo (first introduced to him as 'Yaksha'*) was friends with most of the current female basketball regulars. But the female manager lightly shakes her head.

"She was looking for someone called 'Miwa'. I told her there was no one with that name in the club."

"..."

"Akashi-kun?"

"Noted. Ai, go back to what you were doing before." With that Akashi Seijurou proceeds towards the locker rooms, his lips pressed into a barely noticeable line.

"Useless."

Even after only 3 weeks of working with Kaneshino, the girl is quickly becoming obsolete. It was quite naïve of him to be expectant – nobody will be as useful as Momoi Satsuki. He might want to relieve her of her duties soon, but that might be detrimental to the 1st stringer's...'morale'.

With Rakuzan's training regime a level higher than that of Teiko, you'd find the effects of one cute face heavenly. He never actually understood it, but the effect is almost a scientific fact as far as he's observed.

"Not that it matters," he mutters to no one in particular. The only thing he needs is this team, under his leadership, to win. Rakuzan will be the absolute, because he himself is absolute.

His thoughts wander back to the manager, more specifically, the name she mentioned.

 _Miwa._

He laughs silently.

 _The Peregrine who can no longer fly._

Now that's an amusing thought. 

Act 2. Spatial Comprehension and Unwelcome Monikers.

-Late afternoon, that same day-

The designated room for Rakuzan's art club has never been the greatest of places, but for 3rd year Ueda Tamako it was a place similar to heaven. Twirling a lock of her straight raven black hair, she quietly reads Edgar Allan Poe next to the window. Tuesday afternoons are best spent alone in an empty room full of the scents of paint, wood, and clay.

But today, she was not alone.

"Hello there," she sweetly says to the newcomer, who, from the looks of it is a freshman. She wasn't the most judgmental person in the world, but who's non-judgmental enough to overlook a pretty girl with long gray-colored hair and golden irises?

"Hello!" The girl's cheerful greeting snapped Ueda out of her trance. The brightness of her demeanor seemed out of place, especially for a girl that pale and fragile looking. "I am here to apply for the art club. Are you the club president by any chance?"

Ueda denies with a slight wave of her hand. "I'm just a visitor. The club members are in the Art House right now."

The stranger blinks. "The art house? I'm sorry, actually, this is my first day in school. I do not know where that is."

"Wait, what? Your first day?"

"Yes. Due to some inevitable circumstances, I've only started going to school today. But there are no problems."

"Are you a first year?"

"Huh? Uhm, that's correct."

"Then I am your senior."

"Yes senpai!"

Ueda was enjoying the polite language*. That alone made her want to help the poor girl out. Well, it may be better if the enthusiasm is toned down just the littlest bit. Smiling to herself, Ueda closes her book. Now that she's standing, Ueda suddenly notices the girl's rather impressive height – easily at least 5'9". If only she wasn't so skinny, she'd be perfect for basketball.

"Well then, I might as well help you find the art house. It's actually quite far, but the dorms are on the same direction so it's fine for me. Sound good _fresh face_?"

The girl visibly grows enthusiastic, seemingly unperturbed by the sudden nickname. "Yes, that would be great! I don't think I can bear to get lost again haha."

"Lost?"

"Yes."

"It's not like the high school is structured weird, so usually students find their rooms easily." She meant to joke, but the thought process faltered when she saw the discouraged look on the girl's golden eyes.

"Actually, I'm a little bad with directions ma'am."

"Come to think of it, you were sweating in the art room. Don't tell me-"

"Yes, it took me an hour to find it."

"Oh my god. You didn't bother to ask?"

"I did ask for directions. But…for some reason, I still couldn't find it."

Ueda is speechless, unsure if she considers this cute or ironically amazing.

"Anyways," Ueda diverts the subject, pointing to a blue plastic folder in her companion's arms, "Is that your portfolio, fresh face?"

"Yes!" she confirms. Catching on the curious look on Ueda's face, she sheepishly hands it over. "I think these are my more exotic pieces but I would not expect greatness if I were you."

"What? Bad with directions, an unabashed latecomer, what more can yo-ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!"

Looking through the pages is killing the senior softly. Forget not expecting greatness, there's nothing to expect at all! She's never seen _drawings this bad! Is it some sort of abstraction? There simply was no thought nor structure on them – almost like bad art in bad doujinshi._

"Is it that bad?"

"Don't give me those puppy eyes!"

"It's that bad…"

"Come on, sweetie. Surely you can do something else better than this shit."

"Huu, but I promised my dad I'd enter the art club this year."

"What kind of promise is that?"

"For my own good, he says."

"Is that right. In any case, it's not like you'll be rejected for these sorry skills."

The freshman seems unfazed by the criticism. "Well, how about you senpai? What club are you in?"

"Me? Since you asked, yours truly is actually the captain of the female basketball team."

*Croooo~*

"….EHHHHHH?"

"Oho, do I hear amazement from my _junior_?"

"Senpai, if you're the captain, then that means-"

"My, I'm so flattered you know me fresh face."

"Wow! To meet the famous **Barbie Ueda Tamako** April 1 in my first day, I must be the luckiest person in the world right now."

Ueda had always hated that nickname, but doesn't correct the freshman. "Oy oy…how do you know my birthday?!"

"I've read it from your team's article in Basketball Monthly."

"Was there really a need to mention it?"

"Oh, it's easier for me to remember names that way."

Fresh Face just keeps getting weirder by the minute. "But you know…"

"Huh?"

"You're weird, but I like you."

The two continued to chatter randomly as they walked through the school corridors. After a few minutes, the duo reached the east end of the building. Ueda halts their walk just before they go out to a small herbal garden.

"Here we are Fresh Face, the art house."

Ueda gestures towards a huge carved wooden door leading to a specific room rather than a house. It turns out the so-called 'Art House' is located on the building opposite of the club room.

"So," she turns to her companion, who's quite conflicted. "We part ways here."

"Thank you very much senpai! I'd like you to know that I support the girls' basketball team."

"Oooooh, thank you! Please do that, we need all the support we can get. Well then, see ya around!" After receiving a polite bow, she watches the smiling freshman open and disappear behind the large door. It didn't take Ueda to walk a few steps before regretting not to ask for the girl's name.

 _Eh, for now, she's Fresh Face._

* * *

 ** _*_** _Polite language - as in Keigo._


End file.
